Subject Delta
"Poor things...What a life. Marchin’ around playin’ Daddy until some Splicer manages to kill off their Sister. An' then if the coma doesn’t take ‘em, they turn maniac...Nothin’ left to do but scream. Uh, no offense intended son." -A radio transmission to Delta from Augustus Sinclair Skills As with nearly all of Rapture's citizens, Delta has gone through a massive amount of 'splicing'- that is, he's introduced a great deal of ADAM into his body. ADAM is a substance harvested from a type of sea slug, and it can be gentically manipulated to produce cells that would not normally appear in the human body. However, being so unstable, it can also cause very unpleasant physical side effects or even begin to tear apart at one's mind. He was involuntarily and unwillingly spliced to become a Protector (or a "Big Daddy"), which gives him his massive strength, durability, and size. Plasmids are a special serum made from processed form of ADAM, giving the user an ability something similar to "super powers". However, Subject Delta only has a few of his original Plasmids equipped with him in Pandora. Electro Bolt, Winter Blast, Telekineisis, and Incinerate! are the only ones he has on him, unfortunetly. Electro Bolt allows the user to shoot bolts of electricity from the palm of their hands, and Winter Blast allows a similar ability but with blasts of cold air- freezing enemies for a short period of time. Incinerate! allows the user to use a fiorm of pyrokineisis, and Telekineisis does as it's name implies. However, all of these use up EVE (a more concentrated form of ADAM), which is stored in a tank on Delta's back. Subject Delta can equip a number of weapons specific to different types of Big Daddies, such as a Bouncer's drill or a Rosie's Rivet Gun. However, he is not as powerful as newer model Big Daddies, though makes up for this with his improved speed (though he is still considered slow and bulky to a human). It's clear that he can take a beating, and can take on several enemies at once before needing to rest or heal himself. He has some knowledge on how to treat his wounds in the field, but unlike a Little Sister, he's not indestructible- just very hard to kill. While Delta cannot speak (due to vocal cord surgeries done to him during his conversion into a Big Daddy), he communicates with low, eerie, and inhuman sounding moans- a bit like a whale's song, but not as similar to a whale as more recent Big Daddies. Still, he retains his human intelligence, and finds other ways to get his point across, or settles for being the silent type. However, Little Sisters, other Big Daddies, and Big Sisters seem to understand him just fine. Obviously, his diving suit makes it rather simple for him to travel both underwater and on land- something invaluable in Rapture. Personality Delta is a bit of an enigma. He is certainly quiet, not even attempting to speak or make a noise when someone attempts to rile him up and anger him. He probably has a good hold on his temper, despite being a Big Daddy, and has learned how to keep it under control due to his time spent in Persephone. Surprisingly forgiving for a "monster", as Grace Holloway had called him, he seems to allow people who have done great (and irreversable) injustices to him to try to make amends, as if he had still resented Sinclair for contracting him into the Protector Program, he would not have trusted him to help him find Eleanor. Delta is good with children, and extremely patient with them- especially with the Little Sisters. He let Eleanor lead him around by the hand when she was younger, draw on the floor with colored chalk (which she makes other Little Sisters do later on, as a clue for Delta), make her own toys, and so on. The other Little Sisters have called him "The Best Daddy Ever", which may be due to leftover mental conditioning from his treatments to be come their Protector. However, there is the more obvious frightening side to Delta. He's not afraid to kill his enemies in the most brutal of ways, whether it be stomping their face into the ground with his oversized boot, or slamming a moving drill into their abdomen to tear them apart. This could possibly be due to bottled rage, his pure determination for his goals, or a mixture of both. It's not as if he doesn't remember his past where he was put in prison unjustly and used as a human lab rat or his previous life on the surface anymore; he remembers it all. He just doesn't care about the past. There's more important things than revenge, or whining about what could have been. On rare occassions, he may feel some anger bubble up inside of him, but that's only really because whenever he was hurt, Eleanor was hurt too. Delta is quite a selfless person, and in some ways, "more human than human". At least alot of the ones in Rapture, anyway. All in all, Delta is a good guy at heart- just don't do anything to make him angry. But that's hard to do in the first place, after all. Appearance Several feet taller than the average full grown man, Delta can definetly seem quite intimidating to enemies. He has the normal, basic features of a Big Daddy, including vocal cord modulator surgery (which is why he is unable to speak) and the large diving suit he wears. Unlike the other Big Daddies though, his organs are not grafted to the inside of his suit, as he is able to take off his helmet and other models are not. On his left hand, there is the symbol for delta (Δ), as it is a referance to his label while he was still an experiment. His hand can also "turn" into a drill, although this is detachable and actually goes over the hand. With his gloves, he can still use Plasmids as weapons (and other guns). It's easy to see that Delta's suit was specifically designed for someone to use Plasmids efficiently, as there are IV ports on his sleeves for quick injection and a tube for EVE consumption from his tank straight to his wrists during a battle. This is conveniently placed next to his oxygen tank, making an easy spot for Little Sisters to sit on his shoulders while he carries them around. It is impossible to see his face through his helmet, as his helmet is filled with a bio-luminescent chemical substance, which conveniently provides light for him as well as displays his mood to anyone else. Although, since he regained his free will, the color fails to change from yellow. Relationships Mikhail Bukunin- Subject Delta met this man upon first arriving in Pandora. Although he reacted with reasonable fear towards Delta's appearance, he did give Delta some advice to check out the orphanage for Eleanor. Delta is rather neutral towards ths man, though thinks nothing bad of him- he's just not used to people being so afraid of him. Razputin Aquato- Though this meeting still has yet to be played out, Delta rescued the young boy from his family's curse of drowning in the water. Rue- Delta finds her to be a rather imaginative young girl, as most children are- as she initially thought that he was merely a walking suit with no being underneath. How amusing that idea was! Yuno Gasai- Unfortunetly, Yuno and Subject Delta's meeting was immediately following him killing a Splicer who had wound up in Pandora- much to Delta's surprise. Delta was even more caught off guard by Yuno's lack of fear upon seeing the corpse. History Before discovering the underwater city of Rapture, the man who would come to be known as Subject Delta had lived a somewhat normal life on the surface, making a living as a deep-sea diver. He was actually the head of an investigation off the coast of Iceland, where many ships and submarines had dissapeared. Exploring the area himself in an advanced diving chamber (most likely of his own design), he accidentally discovered the hidden city beneath the surface. Easily accepted into the Rapture community for this feat, he quickly became a celebrity and called "Johnny Topside" by the Rapture Tribune, and soon the entire city. Little did he know that Andrew Ryan, however did not trust him, and thought that he was a government agent- spying on the secret city. A journalist by the name of Stanley Poole who wrote a story on Johnny Topside falsified information on him, and turned him into Ryan. He was immediately placed in the Persephone Penal Colony and Ryan had any documentation of him erased and destroyed. Therefore, he "dissapeared" from the public eye and from Rapture's memory- like any other person who dared to challenge Andrew Ryan. As a prisoner, he was used by Augustus Sinclair as a test subject for Ryan Industries production of Plasmids and "Big Daddies" for the Protector Program, to ensure that Little Sisters were able to be safe from harm. He then lost his name as "Johnny Topside" forever, becoming labeled as "Subject Delta" and transferred to Fontaine Futuristics for Plasmid experments. Here, he performed in the Plasmid Theater, where oblivious crowds of Rapture citizens watched for their amusement- never knowing the torture the man had to go through day to day. Eventually, with all the heavy splicing and genetic experimenting, he was one of the top candidates to be turned into a Big Daddy. Going through excruciating genetic and physical treatments, Delta lost much of his free will in his conversion into a Big Daddy. Making history for the scientists of Rapture, he became the first Alpha Series succesfully paired and bonded to a Little Sister, Eleanor Lamb. He wouldn't leave her side, and would protect her no matter what. During his time spent with Eleanor, Delta really did think of her as his daughter, though this didn't last. On New Years Eve of 1958, while the two were out on their normal rounds of harvesting ADAM, the two were set upon by four splicers. As Delta fought to save her, one of them used Hypnotize on him. It was then that Sofia Lamb, Eleanor's mother stepped out of the shadows, showing that this was her doing, and used Hypnotize to then force Delta to kill himself in front of Eleanor by shooting himself in the head. Still, Eleanor didn't forget her "Daddy", and for ten years afterword worked on a way to bring him back. Using the other Little Sisters and giving her "Father" free will now, her plan succeeded. Awaking ten years later disoriented and confused, Delta was greeted with a vision of Eleanor calling him "Father" and a radio transmission from Brigid Tenenbaum, who told him to meet her in the Atlantic Express train yard. Delta began his journey to her, though unfortunately fell into a trap set by Sofia Lamb. Although he managed to fight his way through the trap, Lamb continued to monitor his progress through the city, contacting and taunting him through his radio and the PA speaker systems. Finally, he found Tenenbaum, who told him what she knew of his situation and background (and that if he was seperated from his bonded Little Sister for too long, his body would shut down), before he held off a group of Splicers- allowing her and a group of rescued Little Sisters to escape. Taking her parting words of advice, he then headed off to find Augustus Sinclair in the train station of Ryan Amusements- who would help him find Eleanor in Fontaine Futuristics. After being forced to obtain the security key from the local governor of Pauper's Drop, Grace Holloway, he continued on to Dionysus Park. The journey was interrupted, though, when Simon Wales launched a torpedo at their train in Siren Alley. Delta was tossed from the train car, though due to his diving suit, he still made his way to Dionysus Park while on the ocean floor. However, Sinclair was quickly running out of oxygen, and the pumping station was guarded by Wales and other loyal Splicers- once again forcing Delta to fight. After defeating them, he used the pumping station to drain all the water from Dionysus into Siren Alley, and proceeded on foot into Dionysus. There, he encountered Stanley Poole, the man who was responsible not only for his own incarceration (and therefore, conversion into a Big Daddy) but Sofia Lamb's arrest, and more importantly Eleanor's transformation into a Little Sister, as well. Through another vision from Eleanor, Delta learned that Stanley was the one who handed Eleanor over to Ryan's men to be made into a Little Sister, and from Lamb's taunting disembodied voice that he was also the one who caused himself to be put in prison. After this, Delta finally made his way to Fontaine Futuristics, where he had hoped to find Eleanor. However, he soon learns that she is actually in Persephone, which could only be accessed by getting a genetic key from Gil Alexander- who had gone quite insane. Getting the key was no laughing matter- at least for Delta any way. Gil tormented him by controlling other Alpha Series Big Daddies to attack him, and even luring him to the very Plasmid Theater he was forced to be in with a taunting "WELCOME BACK, DELTA" etched into the floor- all the while reminding him that he was only property of Fontaine Futuristics and bringing back painful memories of his conversion process. Delta finally found Eleanor in the Persephone Detention facility, locked in a decontamination chamber. It was then that Sofia put a pillow over Eleanor's face, smothering her in an attempt to kill Delta- knowing of their bond. However, as Delta began to pound on the reinforced glass with all his might, he felt something pulling him down. It didn't feel like Splicers clawing at him- it felt similar to seaweed or ropes wrapping around his legs. And still, he couldn't take his eyes off of Eleanor- helpless as he was pulled down by some strange mysterious objects that were making him sink into the floor. Or maybe he wasn't, and he was just hallucinating due to Eleanor's lack of oxygen. Either way, he blacked out- only to find himself in Pandora when he awoke. Pandora History On March 12th, Year One, Subject Delta awoke on Myrtle Beach within Pandora, where he was very disoriented. However, he quickly recovered once he remembered what had happened to Eleanor and set off to find her. While exploring the beach, he met Mikhail Bakunin, who was initially very startled by and fearful of the Big Daddy. However, the man explained that he, too, had been brought to Pandora by similar circumstances. Unable to talk with the man by normal means, he communicated with Mikhail by writing in the sand. Here, he told him his name and that he was looking for his daughter. Mikhail, although suprised by Eleanor's ordinary-sounding name, advised him to check out the orphanage for Eleanor. Upon visiting this orphanage, Delta's left-over mental conditioning seemed to have an effect on him, as he still felt an urge to take care of the children- even if they weren't Little Sisters. Although he now works as a caretaker in the orphanage, it's still a bit odd for Delta to deal with children that aren't Little Sisters- not to mention the other caretakers' distrust of him due to his rather menacing appearance. Only two days after this incident, Delta met Rue on the very same beach. Originally cautious of the Big Daddy, she pointed her slingshot at him. Of course, he knew this would only do minimal damage, and attempted to show her that he meant no harm by sitting down in the sand. Understanding this, Rue then proceeded to show him that she meant no harm as well, apologizing for her cautious demeanor. In May, on the 11th, Subject Delta was surprised to find that a Splicer had found their way into Pandora as well. However, he quickly took care of them with his drill, and was quite content to leave the corpse rotting in the woods. That was, until Yuno Gasai happened to hear the sound of the Splicer being torn apart by the drill and stumbled upon the scene. Confused by as to what Subject Delta was, she asked him- to which he replied by pointing to the corpse. Trying to understand what this meant, Yuno went on to ask if he was still a man underneath his armor, and he nodded before hesitantly attempting to shake her hand as a form of introduction and of goodwill. Later on in May, he returned to the beach, as he found it comforting and familiar in the strange new world of Pandora. It seemed he'd shown up at just the right time, too- as he spotted Razputin Aquato falling into the water. Although he was caught very off guard by The Hand of Galochio trying to drown him, Delta jumped into action by using his Winter Blast Plasmid to freeze the water forming the hand in order to save the boy.